


Reflection

by Lovedmoviesb



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Space Dad misses his Jedi son, my heart is soft for these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovedmoviesb/pseuds/Lovedmoviesb
Summary: Din lays awake at night aboard Boba Fett's ship and misses the Child.Father/son fluff. Spoilers for Season 2 of the Mandalorian
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Din Djarin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Reflection

The dark vacuum of space had never seemed colder. Boba had gifted Din his own sleeping space. It amounted to little more than a hammock slung between storage crates, but here he could find some small measure of privacy. 

Din stared at the aging metal hull of the  _ Slave I  _ through the slits in his mask, his mind lightyears away. He swallowed the knot in his throat, willing himself to calm enough for a bit of sleep. He would need to be sharp for these days ahead. Life depended upon it. 

From a few yards away, Din could hear the light fall of booted feet. Boba moved silently, as many Mandalorians did. This seemed to be one of the only similarities Boba shared with the people that Din had grown up with. It was clear now that there was a world of things that Din did not know about Mandalorian culture, but this was a worry for another day.

The footsteps stopped and a scratchy voice spoke. “Powering down for a bit. Fennec’s on watch if you need anything.”

“Alright,” Din nodded knowing Boba could not see it. 

“We’ll be making our approach in about 6 standard hours,” Boba continued. “Be ready.”

“I will be,” Din promised. 

The footsteps retreated, leaving Din to his demons. True to Boba’s word, the ship’s lights clicked off noisily, plunging them into a low glow from the emergency lanterns. Din sat up, swaying gently in his borrowed hammock, and listened to the silence around him. 

When it had been the kid and him onboard the  _ Razor Crest _ , it was almost never quiet. It had only taken a few days before Din was accustomed to the small squeals and grunts that streamed from the child’s tiny mouth. Din drew comfort from it, from the steady calm that the child possessed, the devotion so clearly expressed in his wide dark eyes. Now that he knew his name, their connection seemed to deepen. At times he wondered if he too could sense Grogu’s thoughts, as the wayward Jedi had. He knew nothing of the Force, but he knew much about the kid.

Perhaps this was what it meant to be family. 

Din could scarcely recall his parents’ faces. Their voices had faded from his mind long ago, destroyed in a cacophony of droids and blasters and explosions and war. What he could remember was the feeling of safety he’d had in their presence, the warm glow of being loved.  He hoped Grogu could feel that glow, even through the cold dredges of space. 

Din removed his helmet with practiced ease, lifting it over his mussed hair. With an exhale, he lowered the Beskar into his lap. His distorted reflection stared back at him. Most times, he barely glanced at it, still seeing himself as he was before he’d taken the Creed. Now he saw a man grown: umber hair flecked along the temples with silver, brown skin dusted in facial hair, dark eyes heavy with worry. He looked like his father, Din realized with a start. The thought was a sobering one. 

Din sat his helmet to the side and settled down into his temporary bed, neglecting to remove the rest of his armor. His eyes fluttered shut, exhaustion betraying him even as his mind strayed. From somewhere far away, he felt a familiar mind press back. 

“I’m coming, kid,” Din promised into the darkness, falling asleep at last. 


End file.
